


Ищите нечисть

by Eidemaiden, Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Detectives, Humor, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Mystery, POV First Person, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eidemaiden/pseuds/Eidemaiden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: Энди Риверса сделали помощником шерифа, у Мэри Шмидт начался насморк, а потом оно как завертелось.





	1. Глава 1

В понедельник шериф Торнтон сделал меня помощником. Прямо вот с утра подошел и ошарашил новостью. То есть он давно собирался, но я ему, по его словам, все не внушал доверия: “Раздолбай ты, Энди”, — вот самое частое, что я от него слышал. А тут не знаю, какой петух его в выходные клюнул. По-моему, просто лень стало в такие снегопады из участка выезжать, помощника-то нет. Короче, пришел он в понедельник, собрал нас всех: Мэри, Тома, Родни и меня, и сообщил новость. Ребята, конечно, начали поздравлять, хотя Родни наверняка думал, что должность достанется ему. А я сидел с дурацкой улыбкой на роже и только и думал, что бабуля будет гордиться.

Не то чтобы для меня что-то изменилось, конечно. Разве что выдали новый значок, и в личном деле появилась красивая запись. А так — мы по обыкновению загрузились с Мэри в служебную тачку и поехали патрулировать. Городок у нас маленький, но мимо идет трасса, на ней этой зимой три машины уже намертво застряли. А еще только декабрь начался.

Мэри обычно разговорчивая, отличный напарник в долгих разъездах, но сейчас сидела рядом нахохлившись и грела руки о стаканчик кофе. 

— Ты чего? — подтолкнул я ее локтем. — Вечером приезжайте с Бауэром ко мне, отметим, и ребята будут. Бабуля пирог сделает.

Бауэр — это ее жених и мой лучший друг, работает пожарным. Мэри подняла на меня слезящиеся глаза и как расчихается. И всю дорогу, пока мы выезжали из города и тащились в метель по трассе, чихала, кашляла и сморкалась, как кран открылся. 

— Так, дорогуша, — не выдержал я, — давай-ка сейчас свернем на Нейчер роуд и тебя быстренько подкинем до дома.

— Не надо, — вышло у нее как “де дадо”, — я в порядке.

Ага, в порядке, а потом Бауэр мне голову оторвет. Так что я все равно свернул, хотя ту дорогу не очень люблю, на ней машин меньше, и чистят хуже. 

То, что в доме Аткинсона, который уже лет пять стоял пустым, горит свет, я через пургу и темень даже не сразу заметил. Я притормозил.

— Мэри, ты что-то слышала о новых жильцах у Аткинсона? — махнул я рукой на дом.

Она шмыгнула носом и помотала головой. Я побарабанил пальцами по рулю. С одной стороны, можно было бы поехать в город и спросить самого Аткинсона, с другой, как помощник шерифа я себя чувствовал обязанным проверить, что да как.

— Ладно, посиди здесь, — вздохнул я, забирая из бардачка пистолет, — пойду на разведку.

— Если что, пали по всем и беги, — кивнула Мэри. Острячка.

Короче, так и вышло, что, если бы не ее насморк и не мое повышение, этой истории бы не произошло.

Дом был двухэтажным, темным из-за сползшей краски, с обшарпанным крыльцом и деревянной дверью. На мой звонок изнутри раздались медленные тяжелые шаги, потому я никак не ожидал, что дверь откроет не пенсионер, а довольно молодой чувак на голову меня выше. Я аж отпрянул. Дылда хмуро смерил взглядом мою форму и, почему-то оглянувшись, вышел на крыльцо. Как был, в майке и домашних штанах.

— Офицер? — сказал он хрипло.

— Добрый вечер, сэр. — Я коснулся пальцами шляпы. — Помощник шерифа Эндрю Риверс. Вы недавно в наших краях? 

— Почти месяц. — Он поежился и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Вы живете один, снимаете?

— Не один. Снимаем. — Он с тоской оглянулся на дом. Точь-в-точь, как Бастер, мой пес, когда его в такую погоду выводишь на улицу.

— Может, войдем? — спросил я участливо. — А то вы тут замерзнете.

Дылда, подумав, кивнул и наконец впустил меня внутрь. Я давно не был у Аткинсона, а тут все здорово поменялось и явно был сделан ремонт. Во-первых, стало очень чисто, нигде ни пылинки, во-вторых, на окнах появились тяжелые портьеры, как из каких-нибудь “Унесенных ветром”, которые так любит бабуля, в-третьих, вся мебель был добротная, тяжелая, точно не Икея. Но при этом всем великолепии на освещении новые жильцы явно сэкономили: на кухне горела одна тусклая лампочка, а в гостиной — низкая люстра с красным абажуром. 

— Простите за вопросы, — неофициальный тон на чуваке явно работал лучше, — но у нас тут нечасто появляются новые люди, и моя работа — знать, что к чему, сами понимаете.

Тот пожал плечами, но немного расслабился и даже протянул руку.

— Боб Эрикссон.

Рукопожатие у него было уверенное, а я наконец смог его рассмотреть. Ростом чувак — Боб — был почти шесть с половиной футов, довольно мускулистый, но какой-то доходяжный: худой, бледный, с кругами под глазами, как у панды, искусанными губами, и даже волосами какими-то тусклыми. Я уж было решил, что он торчок, но нос у него не шелушился, а вены были чистыми и даже выпирали из-под бледной кожи. Правда, на шее и одном запястье у него были прилеплены широкие пластырные повязки, но, судя по следам на втором, чувак просто любил тыкать в себя гвоздем. Тоже не очень-то здоровое хобби, но я сам после ремонта выглядел, как жертва Фредди Крюгера. 

— Очень приятно. Чем занимаетесь, Боб? — я даже не стал пытаться выговорить сложную фамилию.

Тот как-то странно передернул плечами и снова оглянулся.

— Да особо ничем. Живу на пенсию по инвалидности. — И на мой недоверчивый взгляд, пояснил: — Военную.

Ага, теперь мне стало ясно. Был у нас одноклассник, Картер, чей отец служил в Ираке, а когда вернулся, выглядел точь-в-точь, как Боб. Один раз он даже пытался покончить собой, у него потом диагностировали ПТСР и отправили куда-то в психиатрическую клинику. Бабуля тогда долго ругалась с директрисой, миссис Диксон, что та позволила ребенку, в смысле Картеру, находиться в одном доме с нестабильным отцом, который мог нанести ему увечья.

Ну так вот по Бобу было ясно, что если не ПТСР, то какое-то депрессивное расстройство у него точно есть. Я решил сменить тему.

— Вы упомянули, что не один живете?

— Нет, с… родственником. Мистером Кристофером Палмером. Дом на него оформлен, если что.

Ага, видать, понял, что я буду в городе наводить справки.

— Вы что-то конкретное хотели, офицер?

Клянусь, мы с Бобом оба подскочили на целый фут. Я повернулся  — у лестницы стоял еще один тип. И если Боб казался бледным, то этот был как минимум председателем клуба “Скажем “Нет” загару”, да и с уровнем гемоглобина у него явно было очень плохо. А еще он умел подкрадываться лучше, чем моя бабуля.

— Помощник шерифа Эндрю Риверс, — снова представился я. — Не слышал, чтобы этот дом сдавался, поэтому решил заглянуть, сэр.

Гемоглобильный протянул руку.

— Кристофер Палмер. Вам показать договор аренды, помощник Риверс? 

— Не обязательно, сэр. — Рука у него была не то чтобы холодной, скорее такой… комнатной температуры, а ладонь — крепкая, как доска. 

Боб при его появлении как-то ссутулился и принялся расчесывать незаклеенное запястье. И я мог бы поклясться могилой своего дедушки, что они были такими же родственниками, как я с Дональдом Трампом. Палмер тоже был выше меня, хоть и не такой каланчой, как Боб, и явно за собой ухаживал. Волосы у него были черными и блестящими, бледная кожа гладкой, а одет он был, как на фотке из какого-нибудь журнала: черные брюки, черная рубашка и черный жилет. И челюсть у него была, как у модели туалетной воды. По сравнению с мятым Бобом, да и со мной, что греха таить, он выглядел, как кинозвезда. Хоть сейчас на роль какого-нибудь судьи Дредда.

— Все в порядке, Роберт? — спросил он Боба. 

Тот отдернул руку от запястья.

— Да, сэр.

Родственник, ну-ну.

— Кофе? — повернулся ко мне Палмер. И бросил: — Роберт, поставь чайник.

Как собачке команду дал. 

— Да, сэр, — снова пробормотал тот. 

И тут я вспомнил про Мэри, которая все это время сидела в машине и уже, наверное, собиралась вызывать подмогу.

— Не надо, спасибо. Мне пора — напарница ждет. — Я коснулся шляпы. — Приятно было познакомиться, мистер Палмер, Боб. 

— Взаимно, помощник Риверс.

Напрасно я беспокоился — Мэри насморочно похрапывала, откинув голову на спинку сидения, и проснулась, только когда я хлопнул дверью машины.

— Долго ты, — зевнув, пожаловалась она. — И кто там живет?

— Мутные какие-то типы, — признался я. — Похожи на садо-мазо парочку.

Не то чтобы я был знатоком, но очень уж у Палмера к Бобу было хозяйское отношение. 

— Иди ты! — Мэри даже про насморк забыла. — А это не твои сексуальные фантазии?

Тут уж настал мой черед плеваться.

— Женщина, гей — это не кожаные ремни и плетки, мы с тобой эту тему уже обсуждали сто раз!

— Ну и зря, — надулась Мэри. Вот у кого странные сексуальные фантазии! 

А подозрительную парочку я решил пробить по базе.


	2. Глава 2

Аткинсон подтвердил, что Кристофер Палмер снял у него дом на год, и хвастливо предъявил договор аренды. Видимо, считал себя ловкачом, раз так выгодно всучил обветшалое здание. Я проверил номер соцстрахования Палмера, но единственное, что выяснил — он был владельцем шевроле субурбан с номерами Иллинойса и имел всего два штрафа: за превышение скорости и неправильную парковку. Очень законопослушный гражданин. Роберт Эрикссон тоже нашелся, с ним дела обстояли интереснее, но ненамного: три штрафа за превышение скорости и лишение прав за вождение в нетрезвом виде. Он тоже был из Иллинойса, и несмотря на это — никакого криминала, какое разочарование. Но вот не давали они мне покоя, и все тут. Я пару раз специально ездил мимо их дома. Один раз, утром, видел Боба, тот очень бодро колол дрова и не выглядел таким дохлым, как в тот день, а второй раз — уже под вечер, заметил на веранде Палмера. Тот стоял на морозе, одетый только в рубашку и брюки, и, по-моему, любовался звездами. Чокнутый морж. Мне даже смотреть на него было холодно. Мою машину он, конечно, заметил, но не пошевелился, а просто проводил взглядом. Я этот взгляд будто чувствовал спиной еще пару миль. 

А потом за меня взялась бабуля.

— Эндрю, — сказала она со значением. — Ты знаешь, о чем мы сегодня говорили с Рози Шмидт?

Рози была бабкой Мэри и бабулиной закадычной подружкой. Они друг друга терпеть не могли, но часами перемывали косточки всем знакомым.

— Легче угадать, о чем вы не говорили, ба. — Я был очень занят истреблением инопланетных дроидов на икс-боксе, мне было не до того. Бастер дремал рядом на диване, положив голову мне на колени.

— Не дерзи, — Бабуля встала перед телеком, так что волей-неволей пришлось отложить приставку. — Мы решили, что надо пойти и поприветствовать новых жителей нашего города, раз уж те сами не собираются.

— Чего? — удивился я. — Это кого вы хотите поприветствовать?

— Джессика Холл сказала, что они очень симпатичные молодые люди. Хоть и мрачноватые.

Джессика была кассиршей в нашем супермаркете. Еще одна отчаянная сплетница.

— Это вы про Палмера и Бо… Эрикссона? Они бывают в городе?

— А где еще им еду закупать?  — поджала губы бабуля. — Мы с Рози договорились сегодня испечь пирогов, а завтра с утра нанесем им визит.

Что-то мне подсказывало, что чертова парочка будет не очень счастлива такому сюрпризу. Но остановить бабушек нашего города, которые вознамерились нести добро сирым и убогим, мне лично было не под силу. 

Вздохнув, я встал и принялся одеваться. Бастер тут же подскочил и отчаянно завилял хвостом, собираясь гулять.

— И передай им, что мы просто заглянем по-соседски, безо всякой торжественности, — напутствовала меня бабуля.

— Скажу, чтобы доставали фраки, — буркнул я, натягивая куртку. — И чистили столовое серебро.

Ответа я дожидаться не стал и выскочил на улицу. Бастер побежал следом. Пришлось брать его с собой. Правда, когда мы доехали до дома Палмера, пес наотрез отказался вылезать, лег на пол машины и тихо заскулил, глядя на меня грустными глазами Бастера Китона, в честь которого его назвала бабуля. Наверняка морозить хвост не хотел, жулик.

На мой стук довольно долго никто не открывал, и я уже решил, что, несмотря на свет в окнах, дома никого нет, как наконец дверь распахнулась, и в проеме показался Палмер. 

— Помощник Риверс. — Он будто и не удивился.

— Можно просто Энди, я не на службе. — Я помахал рукой. — Добрый вечер! 

— Добрый вечер. Входите. — Он посторонился, пропуская меня в дом. Сегодня у них было очень жарко — котел наверняка растопили на полную, и камин в гостиной тоже полыхал. Я мгновенно взмок в куртке. А Палмер был свежим, как огурчик, разве что чуток разрумянился.

— Да я ненадолго, хотел передать, что завтра с утра наши инициативные дамы собираются к вам в гости. Я бы позвонил, но вашего номера не знаю.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — усмехнулся Палмер, — с утра я буду занят, но, скажем, после шести вечера с удовольствием их приму.

Примет он их. Тоже мне, королева Англии. Тут послышались уже знакомые мне тяжелые шаги, дверь, ведущая из холла в подвал, открылась, и из нее вывалился совершенно одуревший Боб, чуть не налетев на меня.

— Эй, приятель, полегче, — придержал я его. Глаза у Боба были широко распахнуты, зрачок расползся почти во всю радужку, тело подрагивало, как наэлектризованное, а нижняя губа была искусана в клочья. Короче, мечта нарколога. Пластырь теперь был налеплен на другую сторону шеи, и я снова заметил зажившие колотые следы. Вот дерьмо.

Палмер и бровью не повел.

— Роберт, ты хотел прогуляться, — сказал он холодно, как приказ отдал.

— Да, сэр. Извиняюсь. — Боб высвободился из моих рук, подхватил свою куртку и, пошатываясь, вышел на улицу. 

— Он в порядке? — спросил я, хотя было понятно, что нет. Но хотелось посмотреть, как Палмер станет выкручиваться.

Тот посмотрел на меня как-то оценивающе и указал в сторону гостиной. 

— Пройдемте, Энди, кажется, я задолжал вам объяснение.

Сходство с королевой Англии усиливалось на глазах. Пришлось снимать куртку и ботинки.

— Вы, вероятно, уже знаете, что Роберт служил?

— Да, он рассказал. — Палмер усадил меня на кожаный диван, налил воды, и сам расположился рядом. Даже как-то слишком близко. 

— Когда он вернулся, у него наблюдались… симптомы невротического расстройства: панические приступы, склонность к причинению себе вреда, провалы в памяти и так далее. Чтобы это купировать, Роберту необходимо постоянное медикаментозное лечение и, скажем так, передача управления. Вы заметили, что он подчиняется моим приказам?

— Сложно не заметить, мистер Палмер. Я даже решил, что… неважно,— спохватился я.

— Пожалуйста, просто Кристофер. — Он тонко улыбнулся. Никогда не понимал, что в романах означает “тонко улыбнуться”, пока не увидел, как это проделывает Палмер. — Мы с Робертом не состоим в сексуальных отношениях, боюсь, это было бы насилием с моей стороны. В нашем тандеме Роберт никогда не обладал свободой воли.

— А… — протянул я, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Потому что мой член от этого объяснения неожиданно затвердел. Вот тебе и сексуальные фантазии. Я откашлялся. — А эти раны у него на шее, они откуда? — Я продемонстрировал, где. Палмер посмотрел на мою шею и задумчиво провел большим пальцем по своим губам. Мне стало как-то совсем жарко.

— Это следы от инъекций в яремную вену. — Он протянул ко мне руку и коснулся… наверное, яремной вены. — Чтобы лекарство быстрее подействовало. 

Голос у него стал совсем уж гипнотическим, и я уже всерьез подумывал, не плюнуть ли на то, что он все еще оставался мутным типом, и не сорвать ли нахрен с него модельную рубашку, как входная дверь хлопнула, и в гостиную ввалился хмурый Боб.

— Там собака бесится. В машине, — буркнул он и уставился на нас с подозрением. Я очнулся. Бастер! 

— Ох, черт, простите, мне пора. — Я вскочил, чувствуя, что рожа просто полыхает. — Не забудьте про завтра.

— Буду ждать, — Палмер тоже поднялся, с таким непринужденным видом, будто не его тут застали в интересной позе. Хотя, может, ему и не привыкать.

— Ага. — Я кивнул Бобу, просочился мимо него и постарался побыстрее слинять.

Бастер просто заливался лаем, а стоило открыть заднюю дверь машины, напрыгнул на меня и принялся облизывать лицо. Еле удалось его успокоить. Зато хоть сам немного остыл.


	3. Глава 3

В итоге в гости к новым соседям поехало пять человек: мы с бабулей, Рози и Мэри Шмидты и, конечно, Бауэр. Но если такая большая делегация Палмера и удивила, виду он не подал. А Боб, по-моему, даже обрадовался, особенно когда бабуля Шмидт нагрузила его с порога божественно пахнущим пирогом и завалила комплиментами: у Рози всегда была слабость к высоким блондинам. Тем более что одет на этот раз он был вполне прилично: в свитер с высоким горлом и джинсы по размеру, так что не выглядел героем романов Уэлша.

Накануне я созвонился с доком Вильямсом, судмедэкспертом из Дулута, и тот подтвердил, что в яремную вену можно делать уколы. Правда, чтобы места инъекций выглядели так хреново, нужно либо иметь очень кривые руки, либо вообще не жалеть пациента. Я подозревал, что тут второй случай.

Пока Бауэр с Бобом под командованием Рози разрезали пироги, Палмер развлекал Мэри с моей бабулей светской беседой. По бабуле было заметно, что она в восторге. Она родилась в Виргинии и все еще хранила любовь к светским ритуалам Старого Юга. А Мэри, судя по горящим глазам, пыталась разглядеть в Палмере признаки садо-мазо наклонностей.

Я, пользуясь тем, что все были заняты, решил, ну… оглядеться. Шериф бы меня за это по голове не погладил, конечно, но я жопой чуял какую-то подставу.

Сделав вид, что ищу уборную, я спустился в подвал. У нормальных людей там находится прачечная или кладовка. А у этих все было, конечно, наоборот. Подвал был разделен на коридор с ванной комнатой и спальню. Посреди спальни стоял настоящий траходром, накрытый, естественно, черным покрывалом, так что сразу становилось ясно, кому он принадлежит. Рядом была тумбочка со всякой медицинской фигней: повязками, мазями, перекисью и т.д. Чуть подальше — огромный письменный стол с ноутом и аккуратной стопкой папок и платяной шкаф. Я заключил сам с собой пари и открыл шкаф. Ха! Я победил — куча черных костюмов. Он в похоронном бюро работает, что ли?

— Вам понадобился предмет моей одежды, Энди?

Блядь! Я от неожиданности чуть не влетел лицом в шкаф. Опять не услышал, как Палмер подкрался.

— Простите, — покраснел я и постарался выдать самую обаятельную улыбку, — я сначала был в уборной, а потом э… наверное, не сдержался.

— Моя персона вас настолько интересует? — Он стоял очень близко, почти прижимая меня к дверце шкафа. Я попытался отодвинуться, но Палмер положил ладонь мне на затылок и погладил большим пальцем под подбородком. Я и не подозревал, что у меня такая чувствительная шея. Но когда Палмер наклонил голову и провел по ней языком, почувствовал, что мой член сейчас порвет к чертям ширинку. Я обхватил его за плечи, раздумывая, оттолкнуть или, наоборот, заставить продолжить, но Палмер решил за меня: проурчав что-то одобрительное, он поцеловал меня в губы. Даже не так, он впился мне в губы, раздвинул их языком и сунул его чуть ли не до гланд. И, короче, что-что, а целоваться он умел. Потому что еще чуть-чуть, и я бы спустил в штаны от одного этого поцелуя. Палмер, видимо, это понял, потому что отодвинулся и начал раздеваться. Я, как под гипнозом, тоже взялся за край футболки, но внезапно вспомнил, где нахожусь.

— Прости, — пробормотал я, — но тут бабуля, и она…

— Они выбирают, какое вино лучше подойдет к ужину. — Палмер невозмутимо избавился от брюк и теперь стоял передо мной в одних трусах. — У нас есть минут двадцать.

Я оглядел его с ног до головы. “Энди, — сказал я себе строго, — тебе не каждый день предлагает перепихнуться модель для рекламы нижнего белья! Заткнись и снимай штаны!” И я заткнулся. И штаны снял, конечно. Вообще все с себя снял, и с Палмера — Кристофера — тоже. А потом он повалил меня на кровать и так умело принялся вылизывать задницу, что я через секунду уже грыз пижонское черное покрывало и подвывал от желания кончить. А Кристофер и правда оказался садистом, потому что мучил меня, пока я не принялся умолять, а потом так вставил, что аж глаза закатились. Мне уже было плевать на бабулю, на загадки, вообще на все на свете. Кончил я, когда он больно прикусил мне шею. И, по-моему, на пару минут даже потерял сознание, потому что, когда очнулся, Кристофер уже натягивал трусы и выглядел очень довольным. Я не запомнил его оргазма, черт, я даже не помнил, надевал ли он презерватив (судя по ощущениям — надевал), мой зад побаливал, да и шея тоже, но это на сто процентов был лучший трах в моей жизни. Я так и сказал.

— Мне тоже понравилось, — Кристофер протянул мне джинсы, — хотя я предпочитаю смаковать процесс. Выбери время на днях и приезжай один.

Хренасе командир.

— Мне тоже полагается сказать “Да, сэр”? — фыркнул я.

— Для этого пока рано, — и непонятно было, шутит он или нет, — если я добавлю “пожалуйста”, тебя больше устроит?

Я независимо пожал плечами. Но кого я обманывал? Даже без пожалуйста прибегу, теряя тапки.

*** * ***

— Эй, Энди, ты где пропадал? — окликнул меня Бауэр, когда я вошел в гостиную. Что интересно, отсутствия Кристофера никто, похоже, не заметил.

— В уборной. — Я махнул рукой и присоединился к сборищу. Вино они уже выбрали и начали рассаживаться.

А дальше все пошло, как обычно — бабуля с Рози рассказывали анекдоты из жизни города, Бауэр ржал о своих рабочих приколах, а Мэри ела за двоих. Я пару раз ловил на себе странные взгляды Боба, даже украдкой проверил, нормально ли прикрыл укус (а там были полноценные такие следы зубов, хорошо хоть, до крови этот упырь меня не прокусил), а в остальном старался помалкивать. Кристофер к пирогу почти не притронулся и вид имел задумчивый.

На прощанье он подарил нам и Шмидтам по бутылке какого-то дорогущего вина. В благодарность за теплый прием, сказал он и посмотрел на меня со значением.

Когда мы уже отъезжали, я бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. В дверном проеме топтался Боб, опять нервно почесывая запястья. Кристофер подошел к нему, крепко взял за локоть и увел внутрь.

Да, вот тебе и поприветствовали новых жителей.

— Ты со мной ни о чем не хочешь поговорить, Энди? — спросила бабуля.

— О чем это? — зря я надеялся, что она ничего не заметила.

— Меня твоя личная жизнь не касается, конечно, — поджала губы бабуля, — но на твоем месте я бы выбрала мистера Эрикссона.

— Потому что он высокий блондин? — не удержался я и предсказуемо получил подзатыльник.


	4. Глава 4

На следующий день, когда мы с Бастером гуляли, нас нагнал Боб. Вот охота же была человеку совершать пробежку в семь утра в такой мороз. Но выглядел он на редкость здоровым и при виде нас даже улыбнулся. Надо будет бабуле передать, что ее пирог оказался волшебным. Бастер сначала залаял, но потом дал себя потрепать по голове и даже хвостом завилял, подлиза, когда Боб ему теребил уши. Мы зашагали рядом.

— У вас здесь все очень приветливые, — улыбаясь, поделился Боб. — И очень вкусно готовят. Даже на второй день — пальчики оближешь.

— Плюсы жизни в маленьких городах — все друг друга знают и относятся по-родственному. Во всех смыслах.

— Да, хорошо было бы здесь жить, — мечтательно сказал Боб, — тихо, спокойно.

— Ну так оставайся, — пожал я плечами, — с твоим ростом Бауэр тебя в пожарные хоть завтра возьмет.

И это точно будет полезнее для психики, чем ничегонеделание. Лицо Боба тут же потухло.

— Это не от меня зависит, — пробормотал он, натянув пониже шапку.

— А вы уже собираетесь переезжать? — удивился я.

— Нет, но обычно мы долго на одном месте не задерживаемся. Полгода — максимум.

— Вот это да. И давно вы так путешествуете?

— Два года и семь месяцев. — Боб сунул руки поглубже в карманы и ссутулился. Вот провалиться мне на этом месте, если их отношения, в чем бы они ни заключались, приносили ему пользу.

— И тебя устраивает? — осторожно спросил я, наполовину ожидая, что он меня пошлет.

Боб пожал плечами.

— Да нормально, я привык уже. Бывают и хорошие моменты, — он искоса глянул на меня и застенчиво улыбнулся. И мне как-то резко стало понятно, что наши бабули в нем нашли.

— Ты сегодня гораздо лучше выглядишь, — решил поделиться я.

— А, — усмехнулся он, — с утра всегда так.

— У тебя что, биоритмы? Или это, прости за вопрос, после лекарства?

— Какого лекарства? — удивился Боб.

— Не знаю, нейролептика? Мне Кристофер говорил, что следы на твоей шее — от уколов.

— А, ну если Кристофер так сказал, — с неожиданной злостью выплюнул Боб.

— Послушай, а кто он тебе? Друг? Врач? Э… партнер? — ни на одного из троих Палмер не походил, но мало ли.

— Нет, не партнер, — отрезал Боб. — Я скорее сдохну.

— Ладно, как скажешь. Прости, что влезаю не в свое дело. — Я хлопнул его по спине и решил разрядить обстановку: — Мне же лучше!

Тут Боб резко остановился и, схватив меня за плечо, развернул к себе. Но отпустил прежде, чем я успел возмутиться.

— Нет, Энди, не лучше! Ты хороший человек, держись от него подальше!

— А что такое? Он преступник, маньяк? — А вот это было уже серьезно.

— Я не могу сказать…

— Нет уж, Боб, говори, если что-то знаешь. Укрывательство преступника…

— Нет, не преступник, по крайней мере не по обычным меркам. Он… он просто исчадие Ада!

Ну вот, блядь, приехали. Что там Палмер говорит про приступы?

— Как скажешь, ладно, — отодвинулся я на всякий случай.

Боб застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Ты мне не веришь, конечно же.

— Боб, давай я тебя подвезу домой, хочешь?

Но Боб помотал головой. А потом с очень решительным видом отнял ладони от лица.

— Я докажу. Приходи к нам сегодня ровно в девять тридцать пять вечера, сам все увидишь.

Ого, вот тут он меня и поймал. У меня аж мурашки по телу прошлись от любопытства.

— Договорились.

— Ровно в девять тридцать пять! — повторил Боб, поправляя шапку и ускоряя шаг. — Я оставлю дверь открытой, так что сразу спускайся в спальню, ты ведь знаешь, где спальня?

Так, кто еще понял, чем мы с Кристофером занимались в тот день?

— И постарайся потише. — Боб махнул рукой и бросился бежать.

Вечер обещал быть интересным.

*** * ***

Не знаю, как я высидел в участке весь день. Еще и шериф, как назло, нагрузил меня муторной работой: составлять графики дежурств и патрулирования на следующий месяц. И все бы ничего, но Мэри не работала по субботам из-за шабата, Том — по вечерам пятницы из-за обязательной игры в дартс, а Родни на два вторника в месяц брал отгулы, чтобы навещать мать в доме престарелых в Дулуте. И еще все постоянно менялись сменами, спорили и пытались урвать себе побольше дневных часов, оставив ночные коллегам. Сущий ад. К середине дня я уже вспотел, а график был готов только наполовину.

— Да ладно, не парься, — сердобольная Мэри поставила передо мной пакет с бургером и колой. — Сделай, как сделаешь, мы уж как-нибудь приспособимся.

— Говори за себя, Шмидт, — проворчал Том с набитым ртом, — в прошлом месяце я три ночи подряд не ночевал дома, думал, Линда прибьет.

— А я — четыре, — возразил я. — И не жалуюсь.

— Ну, у тебя личной жизни нет, красавчик, так что сам Бог велел, — припечатал Том довольно.

Я закатил глаза. Хорошо, конечно, что в городе давно привыкли к гею-Энди и перестали меня доставать (особенно после того, как мы с Бауэром отлупили самых доставучих, а моя бабуля и бабуля Шмидт провели целую кампанию в поддержку секс-меньшинства в моем лице), но подобных комментариев было не избежать.

— А может, и появилась личная жизнь, а? — тихо спросила меня Мэри и подвигала бровями. Я чуть колой не подавился. Они сговорились, что ли?

— Вообще, это не я догадалась, а Бауэр, — добила меня Мэри с самым невинным видом.

— А Рози? — просипел я.

— Не, — Мэри скорчила рожу, — она весь вечер кокетничала с Бобом Как-его-там-соном. Сам понимаешь.

— Эй, о чем вы там шепчетесь? — заорал Том. — Шмидт, у тебя и так все субботы свободны!

Мэри запустила в него салфеткой, а я со стоном вернулся к графику.

*** * ***

Ровно в 9:30 я подъехал к дому Палмера. Припарковал машину подальше и, стараясь особо не скрипеть ботинками, прокрался к входной двери. Шел сильный снегопад, который скрадывал все звуки, что мне было только на руку. Дверь, как обещал Боб, не была заперта. Я повернул ручку и тихо вошел. У порога сняв ботинки, на цыпочках прошел к подвалу и начал спускаться. Ступеньки тихо поскрипывали, но мне казалось, что сердце колотится еще громче. Из спальни донесся тихий стон. Я утер пот, вытащил пистолет и, прижавшись спиной к стене, осторожно заглянул в дверь. Кристофер и Боб лежали на траходроме. Боб — на спине, раскинув руки и ноги и сжав пальцами покрывало. Его лицо было отвернуто от двери, но, судя по подергиваниям щеки, ему было либо очень больно, либо очень приятно. Кристофер прижимал его к кровати, просунув колено между его ногами, одной рукой удерживая плечо, второй — запрокинув голову, и целовал в шею.

Да-да, никаких сексуальных отношений, как же. Наверное, я был разочарован. И ненужным враньем Кристофера, и, особенно, дурацкой интригой Боба. Чувствуя себя последним идиотом, я спрятал пистолет в кобуру. Но сделал это, видимо, недостаточно тихо, потому что Кристофер резко оторвался от поцелуя и повернул голову к двери. Из его рта торчало два окровавленных клыка.


	5. Глава 5

Прятаться смысла не было, так что я сделал шаг в комнату. Кристофер медленно поднял руку и утер рот. Боб повернул ко мне голову, его глаза опять были совершенно обдолбанные. 

— Вкусно? — спросил я.

Если бы я не был так зол, то, наверное, заржал бы от выражения крайнего удивления на холеной физиономии Кристофера. Они с Бобом так и таращились на меня, будто это я тут извращенец.

— Короче, ваши ролевые игры — ваше личное дело, а с меня хватит. — Я ткнул пальцем в грудь. — Найдите другого идиота. Извиняюсь за вторжение.

Меня никто не остановил. И слава Богу, а то точно одному из них врезал бы. Может, я и провинциальный простачок, но это не повод втягивать меня в свое дерьмо!

По дороге домой я все прокручивал у себя в голове и произошедшее, и утреннюю встречу с Бобом, и все наши встречи с Кристофером, и до того себя накрутил, что даже начал задумываться о какой-то чуши. Требовалось компетентное мнение.

— Ба, — спросил я, как только вошел в дом. — А вампиры существуют?

Бабуля посмотрела на меня поверх очков и вернулась к телевизору, где как раз шел “Капитан Блад” с Эрролом Флинном. Очень в тему.

— Конечно, — ответила бабуля. — Например, твой дед, царство ему небесное. Всю кровь из меня выпил.

Я наконец смог выдохнуть. Подошел и благодарно чмокнул ее в щеку.

— Он про тебя то же самое говорил.

— Иначе мы бы не прожили вместе пятьдесят лет. — Вот на что, а на логику моей бабули всегда можно было положиться.

Снилась мне какая-то дрянь.Так что, проснувшись в три утра, я решил прошерстить интернет. Это было, конечно, гиблым делом, потому что про доказательства существования вампиров писали только полные психи или подростки, на больного порфирией Кристофер похож не был, а на запрос “укусы в шею, игры” мне выдалось такое, что я поспешил закрыть браузер и пойти попить водички.

К счастью, утренняя прогулка с Бастером освежила мне голову, я перестал тупить и решил воспользоваться самым очевидным способом разузнать правду: слежкой. Помощник шерифа я или нет, в конце концов.

После того, как я взял на себя все ночные дежурства в следующие две недели, коллеги молча согласились с проклятым графиком на январь. Хоть один плюс в этой затее был.

За неделю я выучил распорядок жизни чертовой парочки наизусть. Благо, он почти не менялся. Боб с утра бегал, рубил дрова и иногда ездил за покупками, а Кристофера нигде не было видно. Я, кстати, несколько раз проезжал мимо их дома, для конспирации, Боб при виде моей машины отворачивался, а однажды вообще воткнул топор в колоду и ушел. 

Днем дом как будто вымирал. А после захода солнца (я, блядь, специально отслеживал, ровно после захода солнца!) внутри включался свет, в дверях появлялся Кристофер, который романтично смотрел вдаль или ходил гулять в лес, одетый, как на летний пикник. Иногда он брал с собой Боба (к счастью, в теплой куртке, еще одного моржа я бы не выдержал), который в это время уже еле ноги переставлял. Возвращался он, правда, вполне бодрячком. Ночью они ходили туда-сюда по дому, и я жалел, что у меня бинокль без тепловизора. Боб часа в два снова выходил побегать, а Кристофер или любовался звездами, или что-то читал, сидя на веранде. Зимой. Короче, два психа. 

Я даже спросил Джессику Холл, что они обычно покупают. Она посмотрела на меня, как на дебила, но через пару дней перезвонила и продиктовала чек. Кроме только одного рожка мороженого, вместо двух, и одного бургера, ничего странного в нем не было. Но, в конце концов, не все любят мороженое или бургеры.

К концу десятого дня я уже жалел, что затеял эту идиотскую слежку, она все равно не выявила ничего стоящего, зато в отупевшем от недосыпа мозгу снова замаячила версия о вампирах. И тут наконец мне повезло. Хотя это с какой стороны посмотреть, конечно.

Я, как обычно, пялился в бинокль на лес, где прохлаждалась моя парочка, и вдруг увидел нечто странное. На опушке появился Кристофер с Бобом на руках. Причем не просто появился, а как будто возник из воздуха, а в следующее мгновение — бац, и исчез, и показался уже во дворе дома. А потом, так же внезапно — около двери. Но во второй раз я будто уловил остаток движения, как если бы он очень быстро переместился. Я медленно опустил бинокль. Если оно живет, как вампир, двигается, как вампир, пьет кровь, как вампир, и даже выглядит, как вампир, чтоб ему сгореть, то оно что? Я положил руки на руль и уткнулся в них лбом. Главное, не паниковать. Только истерики мне сейчас не хватало. Трясущимися руками я завел машину. Думал сначала поехать к Бауэру, а потом представил, что он мне скажет, и повернул домой. По дороге я не слетел в кювет только чудом. Запер дверь на все задвижки, налил себе полстакана виски и залпом выпил. Хорошо, бабуля уже спала. Потом принял душ, лег в постель, накрылся одеялом с головой и наконец, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, заорал.

Блядь! Блядь! Вампиры существуют!

Как ни странно, после этого я успокоился. Видать, за десять дней успел морально подготовиться даже к такому открытию. В комнату протиснулся Бастер, запрыгнул на кровать, придавив мне ноги, и я решил подумать обо всем завтра. Никакой дряни на этот раз мне не снилось.

Правда, с утра на свежую голову я засомневался. Ну чушь ведь! Неужели не нашлось бы ни одного нормального свидетеля? И тут до меня дошло, что свидетель-то у меня как раз есть. Даже, судя по всему, непосредственный участник. 

Бастер увидел Боба раньше, чем я, и, завиляв хвостом, кинулся ему навстречу. Боб немного замедлил бег, но на меня не посмотрел, явно не желая общаться. Ха, не на того напал.

— Привет! — пошел я ему наперерез. — Надо поговорить.

— О чем? — буркнул Боб, останавливаясь. — Я думал, ты уже все сказал.

— Кристофер Палмер — вампир? — Я решил сразу взять быка за рога.

Боб вытаращился на меня, потом заозирался, но вокруг в такую рань никого не было.

— Так ты все-таки понял? — прошипел он.

— Настоящий вампир, который пьет человеческую кровь, боится крестов, солнца и осиновых кольев и не отражается в зеркале? — решил уточнить я, чувствуя даже какой-то азарт.

Боб осторожно кивнул.

— Только крестов он не боится и в зеркале отражается.

— Охуеть. — Я зажал рот руками и немного поорал. — Я до конца не могу поверить.

— Я тоже не верил, пока он меня не укусил. — Боб потер шею.

— А как?.. Черт, я не понимаю, получается, он пьет твою кровь? — Я вспомнил тот укус во время секса и покраснел.

Боб отвел глаза и кивнул.

— Ага. У нас контракт на три года. Моя кровь в обмен на его деньги. Они типа должны соблюдать секретность, поэтому не кусают всех подряд, а только по контракту. Иначе будут наказаны развоплощением.

— А много их таких? И кем наказаны? Правительством?

— По-моему, около тысячи в США, а сколько в других странах — понятия не имею. У них там какой-то свой Конклав, я, если честно, не вникал.

— А что такое развоплощение? Смерть?

— Они же как бы мертвые, так что это э… уничтожение физической оболочки.

— Обалдеть — У меня голова кругом шла. Был один вампир, а теперь их несколько тысяч, да еще и Конклав!

Боб наконец улыбнулся. 

— Я так рад, что ты поверил! Уже не мог в себе держать.

— Подожди, когда ты меня позвал… а если бы он на меня кинулся? Ты охренел?

— Эй! Я тебя предупреждал, что надо вести себя тихо! Когда вампиры пьют кровь, они вокруг почти ничего не видят. Ты меня, вообще-то, здорово подставил!

— А я, по-твоему, должен был тихо посмотреть, как он тобой обедает, а потом — так же тихо уйти?!

Боб покраснел.

— Черт. Ты прав. Я об этом не подумал. 

— Вот-вот! — Тут мне стало смешно. — Как москит!

— Что?

— Москита легче всего прихлопнуть, пока он пьет кровь, — пояснил я.

— Ну, вампира ты просто так не прихлопнешь. Суперсила, суперскорость, все такое.

Тут я вспомнил, как Кристофер вчера нес его на руках. Здоровенного лося, вообще не напрягаясь.

— Кстати, ты как себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — пожал плечами Боб. — А что?

Я ему рассказал про вчерашнюю слежку. По его лицу было видно, что он впечатлен.

— Ни я, ни мистер Палмер тебя не заметили, умеешь прятаться.

— Я тут знаю каждую кочку. Так что там произошло?

Боб уставился на носки ботинок.

— Он немного, ну, увлекся, и я потерял сознание.

— Хренасе увлекся. А что теперь? Перестанет тебя пить? 

Офигеть тема для разговора. Боб как-то зло усмехнулся.

— Держи карман шире. У них на такие случаи есть куча всяких сывороток. Кроме того, слюна вампира тоже восстанавливает.

— Ого! — дошло до меня. — Ты потому по утрам такой бодрый? 

— Ну да. За ночь он насосется, а у меня после каждого укуса все больше сил. Потом, правда, эффект проходит.

— Так ты сейчас тоже с суперсилой? — заинтересовался я.

Вместо ответа, Боб неожиданно подхватил меня на руки и побежал. Бастер, заливаясь лаем, помчался следом.

— Эй, стоп, ты обалдел?! — заорал я.

Боб наконец остановился и, смеясь, поставил меня на землю.

— Да, силы и правда многовато, — подытожил я, поправляя куртку.

Мы молча пошли по дороге. Я пытался как-то уложить в голове все услышанное.

— Мне пора, Энди, — наконец сказал Боб. — Будешь проезжать мимо, заходи. А то совсем тошно. Он не опасен, если… если держать дистанцию.

— Но твой контракт ведь скоро истекает?

— Через пять месяцев. Но мне уже очень сложно все это терпеть.

— А ты не можешь контракт разорвать?

Он помотал головой.

— Нет, мои деньги на замороженном счете, я их получу только после окончания контракта. Если разорву сейчас, все потеряю.

— А он?

— Он тоже не может, у них за это миллионные штрафы. Наверное, чтобы не меняли доноров каждый день.

Доноров, значит. Остроумно, ничего не скажешь. 

— Ладно. Если понадобится помощь, зови, — сказал я.

— Спасибо, Энди. — Боб сжал мое плечо и убежал.

Я взял пригоршню снега и растер по лицу. Интересно, а привидения с оборотнями тоже существуют?


	6. Глава 6

Я и правда собирался к ним зайти через пару дней. Как раз должна была закончиться двухнедельная каторга с дежурствами. Но стало не до того. Дэбби Холл, мать Джессики, нашли зверски убитой в переулке между их домом и соседним. Ее обнаружила сама Джессика. Дэбби страдала бессонницей и перед сном долго гуляла, но когда она не вернулась к четырем утра, Джессика заволновалась и пошла ее искать. Сейчас она рыдала на плече Мэри, а я, присев на корточки около мертвой Дэбби, чтобы сделать снимки места преступления, чувствовал полную пустоту в голове. Ей было восемьдесят три года, как бабуле, она была совершенно безобидной старушкой, всю жизнь прожила в нашем городе и ругалась только с бывшим мужем Джессики, запойным пьяницей. Кто мог настолько ее ненавидеть, чтобы перерезать горло и бросить на улице истекать кровью? Да еще у нас, в городе, где последнее убийство произошло пятьдесят лет назад. Я поднял взгляд на Мэри и кивнул.

— Джессика, ты сможешь сейчас дать показания? — мягко спросила она. — Или сначала зайдем в дом, выпьешь успокоительного?

Джессика выпрямилась и вытерла глаза.

— Сей… сейчас. Чтобы этот ублюдок далеко не убежал.

— Ты кого-то подозреваешь? — удивилась Мэри, доставая блокнот и карандаш.

— Конечно, нет, Господи, ты ведь знаешь… знала маму. — Джессика высморкалась.

— Ты никого не видела около вашего дома?

— Нет, в такой снегопад и не разглядишь особо. Господи, надо было мне с ней пойти! Почему я осталась дома, идиотка!

— Тише, Джесс, тише. Дэбби ведь каждый вечер выходила гулять? В котором часу?

— Да. Она выходила где-то в час или начале второго, шла через площадь по дороге до шоссе и в полтретьего — три возвращалась.

— Это очень полезная информация, спасибо, Джесс, — подал голос я. То есть Дэбби убили либо в начале второго, либо около трех. Судя по количеству снега, который ее присыпал, скорее, последнее.

— Она ни с кем не ссорилась в последнее время?

— Нет… нет. О, Господи, почему ее?! Вы ведь найдете уб… того, кто это сделал, да?

— Обязательно, Джесс, — заверил я. — Мы поговорим со всеми в городе, наверняка кто-то что-то видел.

Потому что я не знал, что еще можно сделать: полезных следов около тела не было, все засыпало толстым слоем снега. Даже кровь, которой, судя по ране, должно было быть очень много, успела в него впитаться. Я созвонился с доком Вильямсом, тот обещал быть к вечеру и взглянуть на тело.

Тут подъехала скорая. Я отошел, чтобы не мешать, а Мэри наконец удалось увести Джессику в дом. Я взглянул на часы: семь утра. Пора ехать в участок, запрашивать у дорожных патрулей штата информацию о машинах, проехавших мимо города во время убийства, вдруг выплывет что-то стоящее. И начать поиск свидетелей. Я ту мразь, которая могла такое совершить, из-под земли достану.

*** * ***

В первый день поиск свидетелей не дал особого результата. Соседи ничего не видели и не слышали в такой час, подозрительных людей вблизи дома Холлов в последние дни не наблюдалось. Зато гипотез я выслушал море. От убийцы “Зодиака”, который взялся за старое, до йети.

У Мэри, Тома и Родни дела обстояли не лучше. Дежурная дорожного патруля обещала поискать упоминания о подозрительных машинах, но надежды на это было мало. Приехал док Вильямс, провел вскрытие и установил, что Дэбби была убита широким, скорее всего, поварским ножом, разрез был сделан высоким и сильным человеком, правшой. Смерть наступила мгновенно, между двумя и тремя часами ночи. Ну, хоть отпадала версия с убийцей-женщиной.

Что-то зудело у меня в мозгу в связи со временем убийства. И только по дороге домой дошло: в два ночи Боб совершал свои пробежки. Вот кто может оказаться свидетелем! Я развернул машину и поехал к ним. Заодно и полюбуюсь на живого, в смысле, мертвого вампира с высоты приобретенных знаний.

— Добрый вечер, Энди. — Мертвый вампир выглядел, как всегда, безупречно. — Чем обязан?

— Во-первых, я хотел извиниться. — Это надо было сделать, раз уж я собирался с ним и дальше общаться. — Я не имел права вас обоих осуждать, ваши предпочтения, пока они добровольны, меня не касаются.

Кристофер слегка улыбнулся.

— Тебя можно понять. Боюсь, зрелище было малопривлекательным. — Он распахнул шире дверь, приглашая в дом.

— Это еще слабо сказано, — усмехнулся я, осматриваясь. Боба нигде не было видно.

— А во-вторых? — Кристофер махнул в сторону гостиной. — Проходи.

— Во-вторых, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой и Бобом, если он дома.

— Кофе? Роберт дома, но, боюсь, не слишком хорошо себя чувствует. Разговор с ним не может подождать?

— К сожалению, нет, это срочно. Вы уже слышали про Дэбби?

— Про кого? — Кристофер подал мне кружку и присел рядом на диван. — Ах, про убитую женщину. Да, передавали по локальным новостям. Я так понимаю, подобное происшествие нетипично для вашего города?

— В убийстве вообще нет ничего типичного, — заметил я. Но, видимо, не для вампира.

— Прошу прощения, я неверно выразился. — Он склонил голову. — Но при чем здесь мы?

— Я опрашиваю всех жителей, — пояснил я. — Вдруг кто-то заметил что-то необычное.

— Я почти не выхожу из дома. — Он пожал плечами. — Когда было совершено убийство?

— Вчера ночью.

— О. — Он бросил быстрый взгляд на лестницу на второй этаж и покачал головой. — Прошу прощения, но ничем не могу помочь.

Так. Он явно что-то недоговаривал.

— Если что-то вспомнишь, позвони мне, ладно?

— Конечно.

— А теперь я бы хотел увидеть Боба.

Кристофер недовольно поджал губы, но поднялся.

— Пойдем, я провожу.

Комната Боба находилась на втором этаже. К счастью, гигантского ложа в ней не наблюдалось. Боб спал на нормальной кровати, подтянув длинные ноги к груди, рядом стоял комод, на стене висели телевизор и полка с комиксами.

— Роберт, — позвал Кристофер от двери.

Тот вздрогнул во сне, разогнулся и сел на кровати, опустив голову.

— Да, сэр? — спросил он, не открывая глаз и, по-моему, до конца не проснувшись.

— К тебе пришли, Роберт.

Боб вскинул голову и уставился на меня.

— Привет, — улыбнулся я. И, повернувшись к Кристоферу, добавил: — Можно, мы поговорим наедине?

Тому это явно не понравилось, но он, кинув на Боба нечитаемый взгляд, вышел.

— Эй. — Я подошел ближе. Боб подвинулся, и я уселся рядом.

— Привет, — ответил он. И тут я заметил, что нижняя губа у него разбита.

— Где это ты так? — спросил я.

Он отвернулся.

— Неважно.

Я его оглядел. Если не обращать внимания на разбитую губу, выглядел он на удивление прилично: на шее почти не осталось следов от укусов, а на запястьях и предплечьях они были совсем крохотными и больше походили на уколы.

— Подожди, он тебя больше не кусает? — не поверил я.

— Кусает, конечно. Но после того, как ты нас поймал, стал осторожничать.

— Так это, наверное, хорошо?

— Наверное.

Что-то он мне совсем не нравился.

— Боб, что случилось?

— Ты о чем хотел поговорить, Энди?

Тут я вспомнил о расследовании.

— Ты ведь бегаешь с двух до четырех ночи, правильно?

Он напрягся и кивнул.

— Кристофер сказал, вы знаете об убийстве Дэбби Холл.

Он кивнул еще раз.

— Может быть, ты во время пробежки видел что-то? Подозрительного человека. Или слышал крики?

Он будто застыл. Я подождал, но не услышал никакого ответа.

— Боб?

— Я ничего не видел, — пробормотал он тихо.

Ну вот. Приехали.

— Боб, ты совсем не умеешь врать, — сказал я как можно мягче.

Он стиснул руки.

— Я не помню.

— Что?

— Я не помню! У меня бывают… провалы в памяти. Давно не было, но как раз вчера... Я не помню, как выходил из дома. Пришел в себя уже у порога.

— В котором часу?

— Около четырех.

— А ушел когда?

— Мистер Палмер сказал, около двух.

Он обхватил себя руками и затрясся.

— Что такое? Тебе помочь? Дать лекарство?

— Энди, можно, я побуду один, прошу тебя.

— Ладно. Я потом зайду еще. Позвони, как станет лучше.

Он кивнул. А когда я уже выходил, вдруг позвал:

— А как ее убили? Дэбби.

Вообще-то, разглашать такие подробности запрещалось, но все равно в нашем городе слухи разносились со скоростью ветра, а мне было интересно, как он отреагирует.

— Зарезали.

Боб лег на кровать и отвернулся к стене. Мне совсем не нравилась вся эта хрень.

— Почему ты не сказал, что у Боба вчера был провал в памяти? — со злостью спросил я у Кристофера.

Тот и бровью не повел.

— Я не думал, что это важно.

— Я тебя спросил, не случилось ли ночью чего-то из ряда вон, а ты посчитал не важным упомянуть эту деталь?!

Кристофер пожал плечами.

— У Роберта и раньше случались провалы.

Понятно, теперь он будет строить из себя идиота. Конечно, вовремя покушать ведь важнее какого-то там убийства.

— Пожалуйста, в следующий раз не утаивай такую информацию, окей? — процедил я.

— Обещаю, — снисходительно кивнул он. Вурдалак паршивый.

Я вышел, едва удержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. Вот дерьмо.


	7. Глава 7

Приехав домой, я сел за стол, положил перед собой лист бумаги и постарался мыслить отстраненно и логически. Ни то, ни другое я особо не умел, но мой любимый метод расследования “прыгни в самую гущу событий и куда-нибудь да выгребешь” в этом деле вряд ли помог бы.

Итак, что у нас было? Вот не имели мы, например, орудие убийства, мотив, подозреваемых и следов. А имели? Я поставил знак вопроса напротив “подозреваемых”. Самым подозрительным пока выглядел Боб с его амнезией. Мне эта версия ужасно не нравилась, но я вспомнил про отстраненность и написал на бумаге “Боб”. Через два часа мозговых усилий “Боб” оброс завитушками и ложноножками, а я окончательно запутался.

Предположим, он убийца. Вот он выходит на прогулку, убивает бедную Дэбби, прибегает обратно, по дороге выбросив орудие убийства, а потом его заедает совесть, он прячется в комнате и симулирует потерю памяти. Но тут же возникали вопросы: он выбежал сразу с ножом, намереваясь прирезать невинную женщину? Тогда какой у него мотив? Крыша у него, конечно, подтекала, но теория о сумасшедшем маньяке годилась скорее для фильмов ужасов. Я решил ее пока отложить. А если он и правда выбежал из дома, потом испытал приступ потери памяти, в помутненном состоянии сознания убил, прибежал и пришел в себя? Ага, и где он тогда взял нож? А если выбежал уже беспамятный, прихватив по дороге нож?.. И как его, интересно, такого, да еще с ножом, Кристофер выпустил из дома? Но почему Боб так нервно реагировал на мои вопросы? Он тоже считал, что мог себя не контролировать и на кого-то напасть?

Я полюбовался на листок, где вопросы уже не помещались, смял его и выкинул в мусорку. Н-да, Энди, ты совсем не Шерлок Холмс. Ты даже не Касл. И улики собирать не умеешь. И вообще ты тупой. На этой безрадостной мысли я решил пойти спать. Может, хоть во сне озарит?

*** * ***

Во сне меня, конечно, ничем не озарило. Наверное, так везет только гениям. У коллег настроение тоже было подавленным. Все чувствовали себя виноватыми, что у полиции нет ни одной зацепки.

Мэри с грохотом отодвинула кресло от рабочего стола, хлопнула на него папки со вчерашними интервью и с мрачным видом отхлебнула кофе.

— Еще и бабуля решила меня довести! — пробурчала она.

— Чем на этот раз? — такие жалобы я слышал от нее не реже раза в месяц.

— Когда я ее спросила, не заметила ли она вчера что-то подозрительное, ответила, что ничего не видела и вообще рано легла спать. Как будто не знает, что у нас окна напротив, и я в курсе, что у нее свет включен до поздней ночи!

— И что? Ты же не думаешь, что это она напала на Дэбби и проткнула клинком, скрытым в палке для ходьбы? — Зря я вчера вспоминал Шерлока Холмса.

Мэри посмотрела на меня и постучала по лбу согнутым пальцем.

— Ты идиот? Я боюсь, вдруг у нее то же самое, что было тогда, помнишь?

Мне сразу расхотелось шутить. Вообще, мы эту тему старались не поднимать, она до сих пор была болезненной. Двадцать лет назад мои папа с мамой и родители Мэри катались на лыжах в Тахо и попали в сход лавины. Мы остались сиротами, у дедушки случился инфаркт, а Рози три недели почти не спала, пока не слегла с нервным истощением.

— Да ну, вряд ли, с чего вдруг?

— А почему она тогда врет?

— Риверс, Шмидт! — заорал шериф из кабинета. — Вам заняться нечем? Убирайтесь искать свидетелей, у нас еще полгорода не опрошено.

— Да, сэр, — нестройным хором ответили мы и убрались.

День до обеда опять прошел совершенно бесполезно. Никто не добыл ни крупицы полезной информации. Зато я обогатился рецептом медовых коврижек от миссис Кросс, который она лет тридцать обещала дать бабуле, но все время забывала. А потом появилась первая хорошая новость. Звонок дежурным патрулям все-таки принес свои плоды: недалеко от Ричфилда была остановлена машина с забрызганными грязью номерными знаками, ее водитель был обдолбан в хлам, а в багажнике обнаружили тряпки в подозрительных бурых пятнах и ржавые ножи.

— Похоже, это и есть наш преступник, — довольно заявил шериф. — Вы все отлично поработали, ребята, устройте себе полдня отгула.

У меня как будто груз с плеч свалился. Мы на радостях поехали в бар, отпраздновать поимку преступника, а после четырех пинт пива меня посетила прекрасная идея поделиться радостной новостью с Бобом, а то вдруг тот все еще страдает.

— Дело закрыто! — возвестил я с порога. Боб испуганно взглянул на меня и посторонился, впуская в дом.

— Энди? — Кристофер казался удивленным. — Какое дело?

— Нашли убийцу Дэбби, — поделился я новостью, — это какой-то проезжавший мимо торчок.

— О, Господи. — Боб сполз на пол и прижал голову к согнутым коленям.

Кристофер бросил на него неприятный взгляд.

— Роберт, держи себя в руках, — приказал он. — Твои истерики уже выходят за все рамки.

— Простите, сэр, — вздохнул Боб, неуклюже поднялся и отошел на кухню.

Мне тоже стало неуютно.

— Ладно, я пойду. Там Бауэр ждет в машине.

Бауэр был настоящим другом и всегда развозил нас с Мэри по домам после попойки.

— Доброй ночи, Энди.

— Ага. Пока.

*** * ***

— Ну ты и пьянь, — покачала головой бабуля. Бастер тоже осуждающе фыркнул. Они оба терпеть не могли запах алкоголя.

— Убийца пойман, мы праздновали. — Вот вроде бы я взрослый человек, а все равно чувствовал себя нашкодившим первоклашкой.

— Ложись уж, я сама выгуляю Бастера. — Бабуля подтолкнула меня к спальне. — Раздеться не забудь.

— Не настолько я пьяный, ба. — Я чмокнул ее в макушку. — Спасибо.

— Да конечно, — пробормотала бабуля, накидывая куртку.

Я с удовольствием растянулся на постели, уткнулся носом в подушку и закрыл глаза, уже сквозь сон слыша, как бабуля зовет Бастера и хлопает входной дверью.

Проснулся я как от толчка с неясным чувством тревоги. Бросил взгляд на часы: двенадцать ночи, а Бастер не скребется под дверью. Я поднялся, обошел дом — ни его, ни бабули. Чувствуя нарастающую панику, я быстро оделся и выбежал на улицу. Снег падал крупными хлопьями, а вдалеке, на пустыре, слышалось собачье повизгивание. Я бросился туда. Бастер выскочил мне навстречу, он был в ужасе, морда окровавлена.

— Где бабуля?! — заорал я.

Он заскулил и побежал обратно к пустырю. Бабуля лежала около ограды. Ее лицо было залито кровью, а рану на лбу уже слегка присыпало снегом.


	8. Глава 8

Я кинулся к ней, на ходу вытаскивая смартфон и набирая 911. Но стоило мне приложить пальцы к ее шее в поисках пульса, бабуля застонала и попыталась привстать. Я осел на снег и, подняв ее, прижал к себе. Я никак не ожидал, что она окажется такой маленькой, такой хрупкой в моих руках.

— Энди? — слабо прошептала бабуля. Я кончиком шарфа немного оттер кровь с ее лица. Бастер крутился рядом и, поскуливая, все тыкался мордой.

— Это я, ба, держись. 

Диспетчер наконец ответила, я продиктовал адрес и, подняв бабулю на руки, зашагал к дому. Ждать, сидя в снегу, я не собирался.

Прибывшие парамедики — Чарли и Эмма — промыли рану и наложили повязку. И, хоть бабуля из чистого упрямства сопротивлялась, настояли на госпитализации. Они наотрез отказались брать в больницу еще и Бастера, так что пришлось оставить беднягу дома скулить под дверью.

В машине скорой я прижался лбом к бабулиной руке. Меня до сих пор потряхивало от мысли, что я так легко мог ее потерять. И вместе с этим я начал понимать, какую мы, полицейские, допустили чудовищную ошибку.

— Ну что ты, Энди, все хорошо, — бабуля погладила меня по щеке, — от меня так просто не избавиться.

— Да, ты у меня героическая старушка, — согласился я.

— Пользуешься тем, что я не могу тебе сейчас трепку задать, молодой человек?

— Ба, я должен спросить, прости. Ты видела, кто на тебя напал?

Она сжала мою руку.

— Нет. Бастер вдруг запаниковал, заскулил, рванул поводок, а потом кто-то сильно толкнул меня в спину. — Ее голос совсем ослабел. — Дальше я помню только собачий лай. Наверное, Бастер его отогнал.

— А я еще считал его трусливым псом. — Надо будет наградить бравого защитника. 

Тут мы наконец подъехали к больнице. Я помог выкатить носилки, а потом битые два часа ждал в приемной, пока бабулю осмотрят, наложат швы и пустят меня в палату.

— Ну, как она? — спросил я дежурного врача, доктора Марту Грин.

— Более-менее для ее возраста, — ответила та. — Вайолет молодец. Но еще сутки мы за ней присмотрим. 

— Бесполезная трата времени, — проворчала бабуля. — Энди, привези мне завтра стопку кроссвордов и ручку.

— Конечно, ба, — обнял я ее.

— Иди уже, дай мне поспать. — Бабуля поцеловала меня куда-то в район уха. — Марта здесь, все со мной будет в порядке.

— Пока, бабуль.

А в холле больницы я неожиданно столкнулся с Кристофером Палмером. 

— Добрый вечер, Энди, — казалось, он только меня и ждал. — Из разговора медперсонала я понял, что здесь миссис Риверс. Надеюсь, ничего серьезного?

— Врач говорит, нормально. Спасибо. — Что-то мне совсем не хотелось его видеть. 

Мы вышли во двор больницы. Около входа был припаркован огромный черный субурбан. Кристофер достал ключи. 

— Тебя подвезти?

Надо же, в ком проснулась забота о ближнем! Я так удивился, что кивнул. Переться по сугробам не очень-то хотелось. Да и Бастер там извелся, наверное.

Внутри машины пахло кожей. Я пристегнулся. Кристофер пристально посмотрел на меня и вдруг, наклонившись, поцеловал.

— Ко мне? — спросил он.

Мысли о Бастере как-то сразу перестали меня беспокоить. Зато член заинтересованно дернулся. Кристофер удовлетворенно улыбнулся и завел машину. А пока я размышлял, как это он так ловко заставил меня передумать, мы уже приехали. 

А дальше стало вообще не до того. Не успели мы войти, как он прижал меня к стене и опять поцеловал этим своим с ума сводящим поцелуем. Потом я даже не понял, как оказался совершенно голым на диване. Кристофер, тоже успевший раздеться, лег сверху и лизнул меня в шею.

— Только не кусай, — предупредил я, задыхаясь.

— Еле сдерживаюсь, — хрипло прошептал он мне на ухо, — ты очень вкусный, Энди.

Так себе комплимент от вампира. Я подавил нервный смешок. Продолжая меня облизывать и слегка покусывать, Кристофер сполз ниже и… ох, блядь! Взял мой член в рот, сразу целиком, пропустив в горло. Я тут же забыл о том, что он вампир и вообще неприятный тип, и даже свое имя не сразу бы назвал. А когда он пропихнул два пальца мне в задницу, так вообще взвыл и, если бы мог пару слов связать, начал бы умолять мне вставить наконец. А потом Кристофер выпустил член изо рта, перевернул меня на живот и в буквальном смысле втрахал в диван. Я мог только мычать и царапать кожаную обивку. А кончив, снова потерял сознание. Наверное, это было вампирской фишкой.

— Кстати, — спросил я, когда пришел в себя и в голове немного прояснилось. — А что ты делал в больнице? И где Боб?

Как я раньше не спросил? Рука Кристофера, которой он собственнически поглаживал мою задницу, замерла.

— Я разве не сказал? Роберта покусала собака. Поэтому я и был в больнице.

Ощущение было, будто меня с размаху кинули в полынью. 

— Ч-что? — переспросил я, севшим голосом.

— Роберт пришел с прогулки с серьезными укусами, — терпеливо повторил Кристофер. — Дома он потерял сознание, и пришлось везти его в больницу.

Я вспомнил кровь на морде Бастера. Я ведь тогда решил, что это бабулина, потому что он в жизни никого не кусал. 

Я вскочил и заметался в поисках одежды. Это я во всем виноват! Если бы я так не ступил, на бабулю бы никто не напал!

Кристофер молча понаблюдал за моей беготней и поднялся.

— Я в душ, закрой за собой дверь, будь добр. — Он направился к своему подвалу. Обиделся, видать. Ну и черт с ним, потом разберусь.

Когда я добрался до дома, уже начало светать. Бастер от радости запрыгнул передними лапами мне на плечи и облизал лицо. Его морд была уже чистой. То ли слизал кровь, то ли смыл, пока пил воду. Черт! Ну почему я такой идиот?!

Думай, Энди, думай! Так, Боб в больнице, значит, мне туда.

Когда я второй раз за ночь вбежал в приемный покой, вид у меня был, наверное, дикий, потому что Эмма, болтавшая на ресепшене с медсестрой, имя которой я забыл, предложила мне воды.

— Куда положили Боба Эрикссона? — спросил я.

— Он в реанимации, — удивилась безымянная медсестра, — а что?

— Мне надо его допросить, скоро с ним закончат?

— Он в коме, — вмешалась Эмма. — А что за срочность?

— В коме? — Это как же Бастер его покусал?!

— Да, когда мистер Палмер его привез, он уже был в коме. Какая-то собака его сильно покусала.

— Когда очнется, позвоните мне обязательно, хорошо? И никуда его не выпускайте!

Глаза Эммы округлились, и она прикрыла рот рукой.

— Ты думаешь, это он?.. 

— Я пока ничего не знаю. Но сообщите мне сразу, как только очнется!

— Конечно, помощник Риверс, — ответила медсестра, глаза которой горели от любопытства.

— И никому ни слова, идет расследование! — предупредил я.

— Конечно!

Я плюхнулся на сидение своей машины, чувствуя себя полумертвым от усталости. Надо было допросить Палмера, получить ордер на обыск, сообщить полиции Ричфилда об их ошибке, дождаться, когда ублюдочный Боб выйдет из комы. Но я понимал, если пару часов не посплю, то сдохну. Пришлось звонить шерифу и предупреждать, что пропущу полдня по семейным обстоятельствам.


	9. Глава 9

Меня разбудил звонок в дверь. С трудом продрав глаза, я посмотрел на экран смартфона. Два часа дня, пять пропущенных звонков от Мэри и одна смс о том, что мистер Эрикссон вышел из комы. Голова была совершенно чугунной. Я натянул футболку и штаны, включил голосовую почту и поперся открывать. Мэри сообщала, что звонили из Ричфилда: их подозреваемый оказался невиновен. Ну еще бы. Я распахнул дверь. На пороге стояла бабуля Шмидт собственной персоной.

— Рози? — удивился я.

— Энди Риверс, ты меня очень разочаровал! — заявила она и, отодвинув меня с дороги, вошла в дом, тяжело опираясь на свою палку.

Я прошлепал следом за ней в гостиную и поспешно снял с кресла бабушкин плед. Рози уселась, отдуваясь, и потребовала воды. Я сходил за водой.

— Что случилось, Рози? — спросил я, когда она наконец отдышалась и напилась.

— Во-первых, ты мне не сообщил, что на Вайолет напали. — Она осуждающе покачала головой. — Почему, интересно, я должна это узнавать от чужих людей?

— От каких это? — проворчал я. Но она меня проигнорировала.

— Во-вторых, ты совершенно напрасно обвиняешь бедного мальчика черт знает в чем!

Тут я немного завис.

— Кого я обвиняю? И в чем это?

— Боба Эрикссона! Как ты мог подумать, что он убил несчастную Дэбби, царство ей небесное?!

Сказать, что я охренел, значит, не сказать ничего. Вот тебе и тайна следствия, мать ее.

— Рози, вообще-то, это секретная информация. Подозреваю, что знаю, кто тебе все разболтал, но…

— Оставь свои секреты своим болванам-коллегам, — перебила она. — И слушай меня. Мальчик не виноват. Я его алиби.

У меня было ощущение, что я попал в сумасшедший дом.

— Так, можно с самого начала и подробнее?

Рози посмотрела на меня, как на дебила, но решила снизойти до объяснения.

— Принеси еще воды.

Заскрежетав зубами, я взял стакан и снова сходил на кухню. А потом еще ждал, пока она выпьет. Когда я уже был готов ее придушить, Рози расправила на необъятной груди воротник жакета и продолжила.

— Я неважно сплю, как Мэри тебе наверняка докладывала. И представь себе, начала замечать, что мимо моего дома каждую ночь бегает один и тот же молодой человек. Но кто я такая, чтобы первой заговорить с незнакомым мужчиной, который бегает мимо по улице?

— А потом вы познакомились, — поторопил я ее.

— Да, — кивнула она и, я не поверил своим глазам, смущенно покраснела. — И я начала приглашать его в дом. Такой интересный молодой человек!

— То есть вместо бега он теперь по ночам сидел у тебя в гостях?

— Мальчику очень не хватало материнской заботы! — возмутилась Рози. — Ты знал, что он сирота? А от этого его крокодила дождешься, как же.

— Так, подожди, то есть в ночь убийства Дэбби он тоже торчал у тебя? А в какой период времени?

— С начала третьего до пяти, как обычно. Он тогда был очень подавлен и рассеян, бедняжка.

Еще бы, если он тогда переживал приступ провала в памяти.

— Рози, а почему ты не рассказала об этом Мэри, когда она у тебя спрашивала?

— Потому что, если бы Вайолет Риверс узнала, что я, в моем возрасте, вожу к себе мужчину, она бы мне своими издевками житья не дала!

У меня глаза на лоб полезли.

— Вы с Бобом?..

— Играли в нарды, Энди! Ты что там себе напридумывал, похабник!

И тут меня прорвало. Я ржал так, что даже сполз с кресла и подвывал от хохота уже на ковре.

Рози нахохлилась, как сердитая сова, и в конце концов, не выдержав, стукнула меня по заду палкой.

— А ну-ка прекращай! До чего же противная у вас порода!

— Прости Рози, прости. — Я поднялся, вытирая слезы. — Спасибо, что рассказала, это критически важная информация.

Она важно кивнула.

Подождите. Но если Боб не виновен, а подозреваемый из Ричфилда отпадает, тогда кто же?.. И тут наконец меня настигло оно. Озарение. Я уставился на Рози, не видя ее, и практически почувствовал, как в голове бешено закрутились шестеренки. Ох, ты ж, блядь, какая сука!

— Рози! Прости, но мне срочно надо бежать!

— То-то же. — Она подняла палку. — Ты иди, я потом за собой захлопну. Собиралась еще навестить Вайолет.

— Спасибо, Рози. — Я ее обнял и понесся одеваться.

*** * ***

— Кристофер, это Энди, открывай! Я знаю,что ты дома, я видел твою машину! — Я уже минут пятнадцать звонил и стучал в дверь их дома. Кристофер, скорее всего, спал, но ждать до ночи я был не намерен. Перебьется. Окна были плотно занавешены, так что мог бы и восстать из своего склепа. Наконец замок щелкнул, створка приоткрылась, и я тут же протиснулся внутрь. Дверь мгновенно захлопнулась, а я оказался лицом к лицу со злющим вампиром.

— Энди, у нас не настолько фамильярные отношения, чтобы ты мог врываться ко мне в дом подобным образом, — сквозь зубы процедил он.

— Да, всего лишь два раза трахались. — Я уставился на него, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не броситься и не придушить. Но это все равно бы ничего не дало, к тому же у меня был другой план.

Кристофер смерил меня взглядом и направился в сторону гостиной, бросив через плечо:

— Проходи, раз так.

Я глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и пошел за ним.

— И что ты так срочно от меня хотел? — спросил Кристофер, усаживаясь.

Я остался стоять.

— Боб, скорее всего, оказался убийцей, напавшим на Дэбби и мою бабулю, ты это знал?

— Роберт? — Кристофер откинулся на спинку и, прищурился. — Ты уверен?

— Ты видел его реакцию. Алиби на время убийства Дэбби у него нет, кроме невнятной истории про амнезию. К тому же Бастер напал на того, кто ударил бабулю. А ты сам говорил, что в ту ночь Боба покусала собака. — Меня начало потряхивать от волнения.

— А Бастер — это?..

— Мой пес.

— О. Понятно. Жаль это слышать. — Надо было еще постараться произнести это с настолько равнодушной физиономией. — Ты его арестуешь?

— Сначала он должен выйти из комы. И у меня нет улик. — Я врезал кулаком по спинке дивана. Актер из меня был тот еще, но ярость я испытывал неподдельную.

— Тут я ничем не могу помочь, — он развел руками, — разве что подтвердить его отсутствие в ночь убийства. И в его комнату я тоже не захожу.

Я аж охренел. Вот это намек так намек.

— А ты даешь официальное разрешение ее обыскать? — подхватил я.

Он махнул рукой на лестницу.

— Прошу.

Большой поварский нож с не до конца отмытыми следами крови был спрятан очень ловко: под матрасом кровати Боба. Бьюсь об заклад, отпечатки того на нем тоже были. Кое-кто считал полицейских идиотами.

Меня от злости аж скрутило, я понял, что еще немного, и сорвусь, и тогда все притворство пойдет насмарку.

Аккуратно держа нож за кончик лезвия, я сбежал по лестнице в гостиную. Кристофер покачал головой:

— Неужели, это орудие убийства?

— Угу, похоже на то, — сдавленно ответил я и, глубоко вздохнув, сделал то, что всегда срабатывало в вампирских фильмах. А именно: порезался пальцем о лезвие ножа и громко вскрикнул. А еще не забыл показать палец Кристоферу.

— У тебя есть пластырь? — надеюсь, я сыграл лучше, чем какая-нибудь Кристен Стюарт.

В конечном счете оно, конечно, сработало. Потому что через секунду я оказался прижат к спинке дивана, а голодный вампир запрокинул мне голову. Но при этом у меня дико заныли вены (никогда не думал, что это можно реально ощутить), и я почувствовал сильное желание заиметь его зубы на своем горле и одновременно — член в задницу. Все остальное напрочь вылетело у меня из головы.

— Энди, — прошептал Кристофер, — ты сейчас играешь с огнем.

— Мне все равно, — ответил я честно.

— Это хорошо, — он лизнул меня под ухом, — тогда после ты кое-что подпишешь.

— Конечно, Кристофер, пожалуйста, — заскулил я.

— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся он, обнажая клыки, и впился зубами в мою шею. И что бы там ни говорил Боб, это нихрена не было больно. Это было, как будто мне в кровь впрыснули экстази напополам с виагрой. Я совершенно уплыл и только и мог, что хвататься за его плечи и прижимать его голову теснее к себе.

Тут Кристофера резко от меня оторвало, и я свалился на пол. В голове немного прояснилось. С трудом поднявшись, я выглянул из-за спинки дивана. Боб с нечеловеческой силой удерживал Кристофера в руках и пытался подтащить его к окну, а Кристофер со страшно исказившимся лицом рвал зубами его предплечья и рычал.

Сознание не работало совершенно, так что не знаю, каким чудом до меня дошло, что именно надо делать. Спотыкаясь, я добрался до окна и повис на шторах. Карниз не выдержал, сорвался, едва не стукнув меня по голове, и в комнату хлынул свет яркого зимнего солнца.

*** * ***

Я очнулся лицом в пыльные шторы. Чихнув, поднял голову. Рядом на полу сидел Боб и смотрел в одну точку.

— Эй, — позвал я, — а он где?

Боб молча кивнул влево. Я сначала не понял, что он имеет в виду, а потом заметил на полу неаккуратно рассыпанную кучу пепла.

Охренеть. На такое я точно не рассчитывал.

— Ты зачем сюда пришел? — спросил Боб через некоторое время.

Я наконец перестал пялиться на пепел.

— Хотел, чтобы он меня укусил без контракта, а потом вампирский Конклав его бы прищучил. — Н-да, вслух оно звучало гораздо тупее, чем у меня в голове. Я поспешил оправдаться: — У меня все равно не было против него ни одной улики.

Боб прикрыл лицо рукой, и я в который раз за эти дни почувствовал себя дебилом. Еще и вспомнил наш с Кристофером диалог, прежде чем он меня укусил. Точно дебил.

Я поспешил сменить тему.

— А как ты здесь оказался?

— Меня навестила миссис Шмидт, рассказала о вашем разговоре. Я понял, что ты пошел к нему, и сбежал из палаты.

Как эта женщина ухитрялась везде поспевать?

— Но ты ведь только вышел из комы, как ты смог с ним справиться?

Боб вздохнул.

— Очень много вампирской слюны.

— А?

— Он сначала выпил столько крови, что я почти потерял сознание, а потом… потом просто исполосовал зубами мою ногу. Но осталось много слюны, — пояснил Боб устало. — Так что за несколько часов все зажило.

Мне поплохело.

— Это когда он пытался представить, будто тебя Бастер покусал?

Боб кивнул.

— А я, главное, поверил, — повинился я, — только потом понял, что Бастер тебя бы не испугался и точно бы не стал нападать. А от присутствия вампира у него была паника. Помнишь, в тот первый вечер, что я к вам пришел.

— Да. Как будто сто лет прошло.

— Ага. Я нашел нож у тебя в комнате, — сказал я.

Он некоторое время молчал.

— Я потом вспомнил, что он меня особенно больно укусил в тот вечер, а потом довел издевками до срыва, что в итоге закончилось потерей памяти.

— А про убийство Дэбби ты тоже от него узнал?

— Да. Он намекнул, что это я убийца. Потому что, дескать, когда я пришел, от меня пахло чужой кровью.

— Вот мудак, блядь, — сплюнул я.

— Да, — согласно кивнул Боб и без чувств завалился набок.


	10. Эпилог

Боба в итоге перевели в госпиталь в Дулуте. Благо, у него была отличная страховка. Когда весь вампирский адреналин из него выветрился, он совсем расклеился, и психологически тоже, а в нашей больнице и аппаратура была хуже, и специалистов не хватало. Так что я смог выбраться его навестить только через три недели. Сначала мне пришлось разбираться (читай, врать и еще раз врать) в исчезновении Кристофера Палмера, на которого в итоге пало подозрение в убийстве Дэбби и нападении на бабулю. Потому что — какой сюрприз — на его кухне среди остальных ножей было обнаружено орудие убийства. А Боб Эрикссон даже стал местным героем — попытался в одиночку остановить убийцу и пострадал, бедняга. Конечно, все это было шито белыми нитками, но за неимением других подозреваемых, и не желая портить себе Рождество, шериф дал отмашку объявить Палмера в федеральный розыск. На этом все и закончилось.

Еще надо было следить за состоянием бабули, которая, к счастью, отделалась только шрамом на лбу. И заполнять тонну отчетов. Я даже начал жалеть о повышении. Так что в Дулут я выбрался только после Нового года. Я припарковался около длинного черного лимузина, а когда уже направлялся к главному входу, из госпиталя появились два мрачных типа в одинаково-черных костюмах и пошли к нему. Они были похожи либо на федеральных агентов из фильмов, либо на… на этой мысли я сорвался с места и побежал в госпиталь. В палату Боба я практически ворвался. 

Он спокойно сидел на кровати и вертел в руках белый конверт, а при виде меня поднял голову и широко улыбнулся.

— Энди, ты приехал!

— Ага. — Я рухнул на стул рядом с его койкой, пытаясь отдышаться. — Прости, что только сейчас, работы было завались.

— Я понимаю. — Он отложил конверт на тумбочку. — Очень рад тебя видеть.

— И я. — Выглядел он потрясающе. Я впервые заметил, что без загнанного взгляда и кругов под глазами он офигенно красивый мужик. — Как себя чувствуешь?

— Очень хорошо, даже непривычно. А какие у тебя новости?

Я рассказал ему об окончании всей истории. 

— А его исчезновение расследовать не будут? — спросил Боб. 

Я пожал плечами.

— Может, и будут, но зацепок нет, и через какое-то время дело положат в архив нераскрытых преступлений.

— Значит, все и правда закончилось, — он покачал головой. — Даже не верится.

— Да мне самому странно.

Мы помолчали.

— Кстати! — спохватился я. — Я все думаю о мотиве. Это из-за денег по контракту? Он не хотел тебе платить, поэтому решил подставить?

— Мне кажется, не только. — Боб разгладил складку на одеяле. — Ему не нравилось, что я день за днем становлюсь все сильнее. Ему приходилось тратить много энергии на Зов. Я был для него, как бомба с часовым механизмом, — не знаешь, когда рванет. Я же все время ходил на грани, еще чуть-чуть, и сошел бы с ума. А за это полагалось какое-то наказание. Причинение критического вреда донору, вроде того.

— Так, стоп. Какой еще Зов? — Что, опять вампирский термин? Я вспомнил, каким был Боб, когда мы впервые встретились, и мне стало жутко. 

— Это что-то типа внушения и подавления воли. Когда он Звал, я чувствовал его голод, и сам начинал хотеть его накормить. 

— Какой пиздец, — простонал я.

— На самом деле, это очень облегчало процесс. Иначе было бы совсем жестко.

— А он этот самый Зов использовал только для еды? — Я вдруг вспомнил, как хотел, чтобы Кристофер меня трахнул во время укуса.

— Н-нет. — Боб отвел глаза. — Недостатка в сексе у него тоже никогда не было. 

— Какой пиздец, — повторил я.

— Но на меня такое не действовало, если что, — поспешно сказал Боб. — Так что, думаю, все его партнеры сами его хотели.

— Угу, просто прыгали в койку быстрее, чем обычно. Просто класс.

Но все-таки это меня немного успокоило.

— А я вот тоже кое чего не понимаю, — сказал Боб. — Почему он убил именно Дэбби? И зачем потом напал на миссис Риверс?

— Я об этом тоже думал. — Я отвлекся от самокопания. — Мне кажется, тут просто несчастливое совпадение. Она находилась на улице в то же время, что и ты. Обычно в такое время все спят, так что я не думаю, что он особо выбирал.

— А твоя бабушка?

— Тут я виноват. — И вот за это особенно мне хотелось развоплотить ублюдка. — Я же, как кретин, вам сказал, что убийца пойман, а Кристофер, наверное, решил, раз первая жертва — пожилая женщина, то и вторая должна быть такой же. К тому же я бы тогда захотел побыстрее поймать убийцу и не стал бы обращать внимания на улики.

Так и произошло, но я был не настолько дурак, чтобы об этом упоминать.

— Похоже на него, — вздохнул Боб. — Интриги ради интриг.

— Вот-вот! Почему именно убийство, почему, не знаю, не ограбил кого-то?!

— Мне кажется, он не видел разницы. Человеческая жизнь для них по сути ничего не значит.

Тут я вспомнил про парочку Мрачных Жнецов на стоянке и рассказал про них Бобу. Тот кивнул.

— Да, это были кураторы из Конклава. Допрашивали меня об исчезновении мистера Палмера.

— Как — допрашивали? — встревожился я. — А ты им что сказал?

— Правду, конечно. Врать им все равно не получится. Сказал, что мистер Палмер меня убил, то есть нарушил контракт. — В ответ на мой удивленный взгляд, он пояснил: — У меня ведь была клиническая смерть. А потом я помешал ему, когда он кусал человека, не связанного с ним договором. То есть развоплощение было законно обоснованным.

Тут я понял, что еще чуть-чуть, и у меня голова лопнет от переизбытка информации о вампирском законодательстве.

— А они что?

— Да ничего особенного. Сказали, что внесли мое имя в черный список доноров, и отдали карту с деньгами по контракту. — Он показал на конверт. — Как будто я еще хоть раз захочу ввязаться в такое дерьмо.

Я тоже посмотрел на конверт. Наверняка там была целая куча денег.

— Так ты теперь богач? Уедешь во Флориду, будешь лежать на солнце и попивать коктейли? 

Тут Боб покраснел.

— Вообще-то, я хотел бы остаться здесь. В смысле, в вашем городе. Миссис Шмидт предложила сдавать мне комнату, пока не куплю дом. А ты сам говорил, что Бауэр возьмет меня на работу. Когда выпишусь, конечно. Но мой психотерапевт, миссис Грейди, говорит, что теперь, когда я избавлен от мучительных отношений, выздоровление пойдет быстро.

Я понял, что по-дурацки улыбаюсь.

— Конечно, Бауэр тебя возьмет. Особенно после того, как ты себя показал таким героем!

Боб закатил глаза, но улыбнулся в ответ.

— Спасибо тебе, Энди. И еще я надеюсь... — Тут он бросил на меня взгляд и замолчал. А я, кажется, понял, что он имел в виду.

— Я очень рад, что ты решил остаться у нас, Боб. 

Он ощутимо расслабился.

— И я. К тому же ваши пожилые леди наведут страх на любого вампира.

— Вот видишь, ты даже мыслишь уже, как один из нас!

Он, смеясь, откинулся на подушку. И, глядя на него, я подумал, что теперь все точно будет хорошо.


End file.
